


Kinktober # 13 Glory Hole

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [13]
Category: G Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Glory Hole, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The boys learn of a special glory hole in the special mobile fighting tournament building, they take turns checking out but not sure who's behind the hole.





	Kinktober # 13 Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 13 Glory Hole

G Gundam

-x-

With the mobile fighters no longer at war, gundam piloting had become a sport of sorts. They would gather at an arena, with artificial setting, and duke it out for entertainment, fame, and cash prizes. That wasn’t the only entertainment going on apparently.

“You must be joking.” George said.

“No, I’m not kidding!” Crocket said with a huge grin on his face. “I’m telling you this place has a glory hole!”

“A what?” Sai asked.

“A glory hole man, you hit the bathroom and in one of the stalls there is a hole for your dick. You go into the stall, and if you hear a knock on the other side, you slip your dick through the hole and the person on the other side rocks your world.” Crocket gave a thumbs up.

He wasn’t spreading a rumor, he had clearly experienced this himself. “If you want to return the favor you can knock back, but man whoever was on the other side was amazing.” Crocket had gotten a reliable source, and had gone to try it out.

Crocket had gone to the stall, and it wasn’t long before he heard the knock. His cock jumped. ‘Oh man this is really happening.’ he got his dick out, it was semi hard when he slipped it into the hole. Then he felt a tongue running along his cut dick. “Ohh yeah baby!”

He braced himself against the shower wall as the guy behind it licked his dick like a champ, teasing his glans. His penis tip got a thorough tongue lashing, more pre-cum leaked out and spread over the man’s tongue.

The guy lapped it up, before Crocket’s cock was sucked in to a hot wet cavern. “Ohh fuck yeah!” Crocket was a solid 8 inches, most girls and guys who tried his dick, could barely get half of it down. Whoever this guy was, he was a fucking talent.

His cock was sucked down to the root, his throat massaging his shaft. “Ohh damn, ohh fuck, ohh yeah, you suck such good cock!” His mouth was so hot, the suction stead and strong. “Oh yeah baby, I’m cumming!”

Crocket’s cock pulsed, and he came shooting his load into the guy’s mouth. “Fuck fuck fuck, yeah!” he sighed and drooled a little, he came so much, his balls were happy. The guy sucked him through his release, earning a few more spurts of cum.

The guy left after, so it seems he didn’t want the favor returned, or maybe he came from sucking dick, or was playing with himself on the other side. He didn’t know, but he couldn’t wait to tell the other guys about this.

And here we are…

George and Argo appeared uninterested, but Sai was curious. “Where did you even hear this from?” George asked.

“Uhh, well that’s classified, but I’m telling ya its the real deal guys, you gotta try it.” Crocket said.

“Ridiculous!” George walked off. No one seeing the faint blush on the man’s cheeks.

“I don’t get it,” Sai walked off, he was lying judging from the stiffy he had in his pants.

Argo was quiet and simply walked.

Crocket shook his head. “Fine, more glory hole for me then!” he shouted and stomped off. Little did Crocket know, his story did pique some interest. He went to the stall, and his cock was hard in anticipation, it wasn’t long before he heard the knock.

He took his hard cock out and fed it into the glory hole, the response was immediate, hot breath, and teasing licks. His cock was getting coated in saliva, he felt some shifting and soon he was pressed against firm buns. “Oh no way, you do that too!?” Crocket moaned as his cock slipped into tightness, inner walls hugging his cock. “Fuck tight, so damn tight!”

Crocket mound as the guy moved, working his ass over his firm shaft. His pre-cum poured into his ass, making the ride all the more pleasurable. He could almost see the man’s ass work his dick, in his mind the booty jiggled as it consumed him.

With a moan he came deep into the tight ass, his dick expanding inside the welcoming insides. “Damn you take cock like a champ to.” His insides were slippery, he had been ready for it. “I’ll come back after my match!” he tucked himself back in and walked off with a pep in his step.

Sai grinned and slipped in to the bathroom, he found the stall with the glory hole. He pulled his semi hard uncut dick out, and waited. Then came the knock. “He he!” he pushed his cock into the glory hole. “Let’s see what’s so fun about...ohhh!”

Hot lips caressed his dick, his tongue flicking and caressing his penis. He hardened and the man teased his penis. Licks hot long licks, before his lips worked his foreskin back, exposing the sensitive tip. After a few quick tongue lashes to his tip Sai moaned and came, shooting his seed all over the mystery man’s face.

“That was whoa...” it wasn’t over. The mystery man, ignored the sudden bukkake and wrapped his lips around Sai’s cock, slurping and sucking him. “Ohhhh!” his eyes rolled up, and his knees buckled.

Sai panted and drooled, his sensitive penis was consumed over and over, the underside teased by the talented tongue. He started spouting a string of curses as his pleasure built higher and higher. His balls grew hot and he came again, the mystery man drank his cum, teasing the underside of his cock head till he finished.

His cock slipped back from the hole. He had to try this so he knocked on the wall. A 10 inch long piece of man meat came through. It was bigger than his 5 incher, and the smell was so strong.

He got to work mimicking the mystery man’s technique but soon developed his own. He slurped and sucked on the man’s cock. “Ohsh sho goosh!” he moaned on the cock. He reached down and played with his dick.

The mystery man moaned and his cock pulsed and soon shot his load. It surprised Sai and he pulled off too soon, and his face got covered in cum. He came shooting his load all over the floor. “So this is a man’s cum, tasty!” he wiped his face and licked his cum off. The cock retreated back to the other side.

Sai heard his name over the announcements. “Shit!” he ran out of the stall his pants still around his ankles. “Thanks!” he shouted as he ran.

George heard Sai and ducked out of sight. Once the coast was clear he slipped inside and found the stall. He dropped his pants and stared down at his 9 inch dick. Most of the time his partners saw his cock and thought he was a dominant, it happened every time, but no one bothered to ask what he really wanted.

He heard a knock and he felt his cock stiffen. He blushed as he slipped his dick through the hole. He was greeted by a talented tongue and sweet mouth. “Ohhh!” He shivered as hi big balls throbbed. The mystery man’s mouth worked George’s cock.

While he did that George spread his own ass cheeks, and began to play with his ass. He had two fingers working his hole as the mystery guy slurped his cock. It felt so good having both ends stimulated. This is what he wanted, in this private stall he was taking it!

He rubbed his sweet spot and moaned as he came into the mystery man’s mouth. The guy sucked him through his release. “Mmm, yes ohh!” George pulled his cock back, he was still hard, but he was finally getting what he wanted. He knocked on the wall, and the mystery man’s huge cock came through. He licked his lips and got to work, adding a third finger to his hole as he gobbled down a stranger’s penis.

George didn’t have a gag reflex, so he had no problem taking all 10 inches. ‘So big, yes this’ll scratch that itch, ohh yes!’ he drooled over the fat cock. The mystery man came into his mouth, the taste of a man’s cock and semen had George had again, and judging from the guy’s still hard cock he had stamina to burn. “Such a big boy you are!” he stroked the man’s cock.

He turned around and lined his cock up with his ass. Crocket’s talk of returning the favor had brought him here, he had the chance to get some dick. George pushed back onto the big dick and moaned. “Yes full so full!” he drooled.

His pale ass jiggled as he rode the long dick, it rubbed him so deep, pre-cum was filling his insides. He didn’t even have to touch his cock, the cock kept brushing his sweet spot. “Yes fuck me, so big!” He played with his nipples, letting his cock bounce freely as he rode the man’s dick. “Ahh!”

George’s ass clenched as his orgasm rocked through him, he was cumming from a dick in his ass, possibly the best orgasm he had ever! The guy groaned and his dick swelled as his thick cum shot into his ass. George drooled, he was loving this.

He pulled off the guy’s softening cock and got fixed up. “Thank you...” he said before leaving, blushing as cum leaked out of his well used hole.

George went on his way, and just in time as Argo came around. The guy’s foot steps were heavy as he entered the stall. He stared at the glory hole and blushed. When the knock came, he felt his cock stir.

Argo pulled his fat cock out and it was the biggest and it wasn’t even fully erect yet. It was 13 inches long and his balls were huge. As he got closer to the glory hole, his cock filled with blood and swelled. He didn’t gain length but he certainly gained girth.

He was so thick he barely fit in the glory hole. The mystery man got to work licking his massive dick after a moment of pause and appreciation. Argo groaned, his cheeks turning redder. He wasn’t the type to talk during sex, all the mystery man got was moans and groans, his cock twitching for more.

Even with the mystery man’s oral skills, Argo’s cock was too damn thick. He jerked him off and sucked him, bringing the massive cock to climax and having it shower him. While his mouth couldn’t take that monster, his ass was another story.

Argo moaned as his cock was encased by hot inner walls. The man’s ass was perfect, taking his dick down to the base. He couldn’t help himself as he ground his hips against him. His massive dick churned up his insides.

Back and forth, back and forth Argo couldn’t hold back and soon came, his fat dick expanding even more and getting locked in the glory hole deep in the mystery man’s ass, his thick seed pumping right against his sweet spot. The man used him like a toy, riding his trapped dick until Argo came again and finally went soft.

His spent cock slipped from the man’s hole, and he managed to pull it free from the glory hole. “Your ass is heaven!” he said before pulling his pants up and leaving.

The boys took turns sneaking back to the stall with the glory hole in it, before meeting up for a lunch break. Everyone looked so relaxed. Crocket knew they all went, judging from the happy glint in their eyes. “We should invite Domon, don’t you think?” George said.

“A tight ass like him wouldn’t be interested.” Sai said with a laugh.

“Maybe, he did tell me about the hole in the first place.” Crocket pointed out.

“Speaking of where is Domon?” Argo asked. They all looked around before looking at each other.

“You don’t think...”

-x-

Domon Kasshu exited the stall on the other side of the glory hole. He was drenched in semen, his hole was wrecked, his body glistened with sweat and cum. While everyone was at lunch he slipped off to the showers. ‘Best damn idea I ever had.’

End


End file.
